shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allurance
— Lance is immediately smitten with Allura from the moment he sees her. • }} Allurance is the het ship between Allura and Lance from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 In The Rise of Voltron, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk enter the Castle of Lions, and find the Stasis Pod Chamber. Allura’s pod opens, and she collapses. Lance catches her with his arms before she can hit the floor. She looks up at him confused. Lance looks at her, a blush forming, and says hello. Allura questions who he is and where is she. He introduces himself and flirts, which she pays little attention to and comments about how ugly his ears are. Upset by the comment, he tells her he heard her. Allura then locks Lance’s arm in a hold and questions what's going on. In pain, Lance tells her about the Blue Lion, and she releases him. When Allura assigns a Lion to each Paladin, she begins her explanation about the Blue Lion only to be interrupted by Lance confidently trying to guess it takes the most handsome and best pilot, a smile on his face, and making eyes at Allura. She looks at him with an annoyed look and moves on to the Yellow Lion. Slightly after, a bomb from Sendak destroys the Castle’s crystal and leaves Lance severely wounded. Allura is the first to notice Lance on the floor and exclaims his name. Since the Castle has no power, Allura points out the infirmary pods will not work to heal Lance. She leaves, to help Keith while Shiro stays with Lance. In Taking Flight, the paladins wait for Lance to wake up. When Keith tries to interrupt the procedure, Allura stops him and demands a bit more time so the process is 100% complete. Mere seconds later, the pod opens and Lance exits, weak and disoriented, Allura smiling when she sees him. Lance asks what happened, and She tells him they will tell him while he eats and asks is he can walk. Lance responds if she is asking him on a date, Allura becoming annoyed quickly. Season 3 In The Red Paladin, Prince Lotor is attacking several Voltron allies. The Paladins all head off, but the Blue Lion is on lockdown, and Lace can't fly her. Allura goes to investigate, and finds a confused Lance. They then hear a roar from the Red Lion, Allura realizes what it means and tells Lance to go to it. He thinks the call is for her, but she replies that although she would love that to be true, she knows that Red is not for her but for him, which confuses him. She explains that when Lance accepted Keith as leader, it showed he values a strong team over his personal glory and became Voltron’s right hand as King Alfor once did. Lance decisively promises Allura he will honor that and gets to red and joins the fight. Allura starts to walk back to the bridge when the Blue Lion deactivates its particle barrier and roars to her. Allura smiles and joins the fight. After the fight, Lance says goodbye to the Blue Lion, when Allura walks in. Lance summons the Blue Bayard and gives it to her saying it now belongs to her. He's sad and going to miss blue, but glad that Allura's the one going to fly her. She smiles at his statement. In The Hunted, Lance radios Allura asking if she is holding up ok with the Blue Lion. She replies she is fine. Allura yells at the Blue Lion to obey her, Pidge doesn’t think yelling at the Lion works, Lance says he told her so only to be yelled at by Allura. Falling into Lotor’s trap, the gang follows him to Thayserix where their Lions go blind. Allura crashes and separates from the group. A worried Lance tells Keith they need to go back for her. Alone, Allura tries to communicate with the Blue Lion and questions herself what would Lance do. She imitates him flirting and throws a compliment to Blue’s control console. When this doesn’t work, she tries to “go with the flow”. Allura is able to connect with Blue and unlocks the Sonar and Ice Cannon's. She is able to get to the other paladins, just in time to disable Lotor's fighter, forcing him to fall back. Allura finds and regroups the team. Pidge asks how did she connect with her Lion to which she replies she had to take a mindset like Lance’s and not think so much. At first, Lance likes that but then stops when he interprets this as her implying he is an idiot. She awkwardly replies that is not the case prompting a funny scene of everyone poking and making fun of Lance. Season 4 In A new Defender, Haggar activates a trap that disables Voltron and turns the planet into a giant bomb. The paladins go to the planet’s nucleus and Allura tries to disable it only to be zapped by the magical energy. Lance and the other paladins have to pull her away. Lance asks if she's okay, which she replies that she's fine. The Paladins return to Voltron trying to escape, but are still unable to. They try to think of something, when Lance contacts Allura and says that she can get them out of there by tapping into her magic. She doesn't know if she can do it, but he insists that she can do it and is the heart of Voltron. She tries her magic, and the Blue Lion’s cockpit lights up completely and emits a blue-ish aura that allows Voltron to fly and escape the trap. Their able to break the containment shield. Allura thanks Lance, he replies it was all her. Season 5 In Post Mortem, Lance is training with his Bayard when he unlocks a new form of his Bayard: an Altean broadsword. Allura suddenly pops up and explains what it is, although he's still confused on how it happens. She tells him the Bayard has shown that he has greatness and has been noted by everyone. Lance replies Shiro doesn’t. Allura tells Lance she is unsure what to do as she is constantly arguing with Shiro. He says they all are under a lot of pressure and Lotor’s presence isn't helping. She thinks that fighting the Galra is easier than working with them, however, Lance reminds her that Shiro isn't her enemy, and they both want what is best for the coalition. Allura smiles and thanks him, and admits that talking to him has actually made her feel better. Lance jokingly asks what she means by “''actually''” and the two laugh. Finally, Allura places her hand on his shoulder and suggests Lance that if he wants to control such a powerful sword he has to work on his stance, throwing him off balance to prove her point. Season 6 In Omega Shield, Team Voltron heads to Omega Shield station to protect it after Sendak’s attack. Allura and Lance repair the broken panel, Allura proposes to use the Ice Cannon to hold the pieces together. Lance complements the plan using the Fire Cannon to weld them, Allura agreeing. He fantasizes Allura saying they are a great team working together, hugging himself as if Allura is doing so, only to have her hurry him, feeling embarrassed. The team repairs the station on time, but the generator starts to fail. Lance sees the energy accumulate near the repaired panel, and realizes it is going to hit Allura. He engages the thrusters and rams the Blue Lion out of harm’s way. Allura watches the Red Lion being engulfed in an energy surge and hears Lance screaming in pain. She ejects from the Blue Lion and goes help him, desperately calling for a response. She enters the Red Lion cockpit and finds Lance unconscious. Shocked, she places her hands on him and taps into her magic. As their blue aura shines brighter and brighter, the Red Lion’s eyes glow. Lance slowly opens his eyes to Allura, and whispers, “''You saved me''”. Holding his hand, she replies, “''I owed you one''”. In Razor’s edge, Allura and Lotor are working on the ship, when Pidge, Hunk and Lance enter the room and interrupt them. Lance ends up dropping a toolbox causing a lot of noise. Allura becomes embarrassed, and they politely decline their offer to help. Lance insists only to be totally ignored, and leaves with Hunk and Pidge, disappointed. Pidge and Hunk ask Lance to test their experiment, but he doesn't hear them. They begin to tease him, pretending to be Lotor and Allura, which initially angers Lance. However, he soon returns to his sad state, deciding that he and Allura might not end up together. Lance retires to the Castle lounge, the Altean mice approaching him. He asks if they also come to make fun of him. Angrily, he grabs them and demands to be left alone, but they don't. He opens up to the mice and confesses he used to make fun of heartbroken people until he met Allura. He likes her more than any other girl because she is brave, intelligent and inspires him to be a better person. He thinks he can't confess his feelings since she would reject him, he has nothing to offer her, and can't compare to a space prince like Lotor. Allura returns to her room and finds the Altean mice. She notices that they look cleaner and asks if someone gave them a bath. One combs its hair and does a Lance-like pose. She is amazed to hear it and asks if they are friends and how that happen. One of them dances around the first one, and both use their tails to form a heart, telling her that Lance love's her. She whispers "Oh" in realization. In Monsters and Mana, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Coran are playing a game when Allura and Lance enter the room. They ask what they're doing and Coran explains the game. Lance is reluctant to play till Allura says they're stuck with the Sincline ship and say she wants to play. Lance is then quick to agre. After finishing the game, and Lance tells Allura he had a good time as well she, but are interrupted by Lotor calling her to the ship. In All Good Things Lance asks Allura and if she is okay. She replies that she's angry with herself for falling in Lotor’s trap and blames herself for their current situation. Lance responds that it's not her fault, but she insists it is her fault. She gave Lotor what he wanted and expresses doubts about herself. However, Lance states that all of them were fooled by Lotor. She looks at him for an moment before hugging him. He comforts her, giving her some advice from his experience from his many mistakes: all she can do is try to get up and fix it. She cannot doubt herself as everybody needs her right now. With a tears in her eyes, she thanks him. Season 7 In Heart of the Lion, the team returns to Earth but it is occupied by Sendak’s forces. To gather information, they must infiltrate an installation. Lance, Veronica and Hunk are part of the sniper team while Keith, Kosmo, Allura and Pidge are part of the ground/infiltration team. Allura remains outside but is spotted. The sniper team dispatches the Galra patrol and save Allura and Griffin. Once clear, Allura looks back at Lance and thanks him. Lance replies “''No problem''” with a smile. Veronica immediately detects the attraction and notices something going on between the two. She approaches Lance and comments that Allura is pretty. This makes Lance nervous and causes him to shake and blush slightly. He denies knowing what she is talking about. Allura interrupts as they have incoming. He saves Allura and Griffin again when more patrols arrive. The team and the Garrison come up with a plan to liberate Earth. The team has to separate with every Lion attacking a different installation. Veronica and Lance prepare a Jeep vehicle. Allura approaches and calls him, to his surprise. Stuttering, she states she wants to say something. Veronica notices this and temporarily hides away to give them privacy. Allura tells him with very red cheeks, a soft voice, and a smile to stay safe. Lance is also blushing and smiles at her. He wishes her the same. Allura slowly turns around and walks away. Lance is in a trance with a big smile and red cheeks. until Veronica comments that Allura seems to like Lance. Lance immediately goes into the defensive and denial, shouting “''WHAAAT?!?!”. He “explains” she cares about everyone. In ''Lion’s Pride Part 1, the team must face Sendak’s fleet and his Zaiforge cannons. Shiro faces Sendak and manages to disable one. The team is hit and lose consciousness momentarily. The first to wake up is Lance. With a titanic effort, our hero hits his thrusters and resumes the attack on the cannons. Allura wakes up next and sees the brave Paladin engage them. She whispers his name. With extreme courage and an emotional voice, our heroine says: “''Hang on, I’m coming to help.”. She accelerates and joins him. Together, they destroy another cannon and heavily damage the third. The rest of the team rejoins the battle and launch a final assault that destroys the cannons, saving Earth. Sendak’s flagship crash-lands. He moves to kill Shiro until Keith saves him, slicing the Galra in half with his Black Bayard. The Paladins cheer in their Lions. Lance looks to Allura’s Lion with a smile. She was doing the same before blushing and smiling, but they are interrupted by a Robeast arriving. Season 8 In ''Launch Date, Lance is sitting on a table with a cup of coffee, slowly shaking it with a spoon with a sad/disappointed face. Hunk approaches and tells him they will launch tomorrow, reminisces about how their adventure started in the Blue Lion and about the TV show which shows the possibility about Keith and Allura having a romance there. This shakes up and launches Lance into his jealous mode saying that it should be Lance and Allura. Returning to the present, Hunk remembers that Lance was planning to ask Allura on a date and asks how did it go. Lance confesses he never asked her and thinks it is not the right moment. Hunk states that there won’t be another moment, as they will launch the very next morning. So, he commands the Red Paladin to ask her out today no matter what. Shiro starts a final briefing, and orders everyone to take some time for themselves before departing. At the meeting’s end, Lance calls Allura. He awkwardly tries to start a conversation. She cuts him off as she needs to get back to med bay and begins to walk away. Lance disappointingly turns around. Hunk glares at him after this disastrous attempt, grabs Lance’s head with a hand, turns him around and gives him a kick in the butt, thrusting him in front of Allura. Stammering, he invites her to dinner with him and his family. Allura is totally appalled. Allura gets a bit nervous and originally declines. However, Romelle encourages her to unplug herself for a while and take the night off. Allura relents and accepts Lance’s invitation with a little smile. Hunk grabs an excited Lance and drags him away before Allura changes her mind. A nervous Allura and an excited Romelle ask Pidge, for help getting a proper attire for her date. They go shopping. along with Ina and Rizavi, and get the Allura nice clothes. Lance goes to Coran for a proper Altean wear which turns out to be a terrible idea and Keith for advice who basically tells him to be himself. Allura arrives at Lance’s residence. Allura looks incredible and glowing in her new white dress. Lance is using a more formal set of Earth clothes which she approves. She laughs at the mere thought of Lance wearing a full Altean attire. Lance introduces his family to Allura. They spend a while dining, chatting, and remembering some embarrassing moments from Lance’s life. Lance’s mom tells Allura that she must mean a lot to him while the latter says that she had the impression of Lance being good with ladies. She replies it is all talk but beneath that he is a good kid with a great heart. Veronica makes a toast to family as members may be separated but never apart as family is forever. Despite it being good-intentioned, this accidentally saddens Allura as it hits a weak spot (which Lance immediately notices). Lance and Allura leave to go to a nearby park/woods. The trees are leafless and dry and the lampposts are off. Lance comments that the place used to be beautiful. Allura voices she is responsible for the Galran invasion. He replies it is not her fault and meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to him. Allura does not respond to that comment and uses her magic with the central tree to restore the place back to life, with flowers, roses, grass, trees, everything. This sets up a very romantic setting: under the moonlight, glowing and falling orbs emanating a soft orange light and the lampposts now lit. Allura says that she originally felt that when the war started, she felt Team Voltron was like a family: alone but alone together. Now, she realizes that everybody already had a family and home to return to except her and now feels uncertain about her future. Lance firmly responds that she is not alone and will never be. He finally confesses that he loves her and has done so for a long time. He wishes to be her family and will follow her across the Universe. She asks if he truly feels that way. Lance grabs her hand, places it on his chest and swears he does with all his heart. They look at each other for an instant before embracing in a deep and loving kiss. Beezer approaches, grabs a small flower and asks them to smile. They do while Allura holds Lance’s arm. The robot snaps a photo, prints it and gives it to them before departing. The new couple looks at the photo with joy and a smile. Allura returns to her room in the garrison, very happy and sighing with a smile. In Battle Scars, the gang tries to track Honerva/Haggar’s Robeast. Unknown to the team, she has taken control of Lotor’s Altean colony and Oriande, corrupting them to the core. Allura becomes angry because the Alteans are being used as soldiers and are several steps behind Honerva. Lance tries to calm her down, but she replies he does not understand. However, he answers that he understands what it feels to see someone he cares so much being so hurt. This immediately calms Allura and makes her apologize. In The Grudge, the Paladins are ambushed by a group of pirates. They lose the Lions and must get rid of their armors. When they get lost in a forest, Lance finds the way out by deducing the opposite direction of a volcano when they first arrived. Allura is the only one who compliments him by calling him a genius. On the run, Lance and Allura are ambushed. One of them punches Lance with great force and subdues him. He shouts that Allura must run and get out of there, always thinking about her safety and integrity above his. What he did not see nor know was that Allura camouflaged herself with her Altean ability and counter-strikes the pirates, knocking them out, Lance thanking her. On Genesis, Honerva’s plan is put in motion in Oriande and brings Lotor back from the Quintessence field. He manages to disable Voltron and the Lions temporarily. Allura ejects in order to directly attack Honerva. Lotor detects this and moves in to kill Allura with one of the mech cannons. However, Lance sees this, shouts Allura’s name and yells while piloting the Red Lion on the offensive against Lotor. One of the new Altean Robeasts intercedes and stops Lance. Lotor does not resume his attempt to kill Allura but instead impales his defender and rips it in half. Now, he sets his sight on Lance and tries to finish him off but is stopped by Honerva. Before Allura can kill Honerva with a lance from her Bayard, Honerva “teleports” her to a dark realm and tries to convince her to join her. Allura refuses. However, Honerva shows her an image of Lotor’s mech with a sword threatening to stab the Red Lion and kill Lance. She reveals that if she dies, he will die too before returning to Oriande. Allura tearfully powers off her Bayard before it hits Honerva. She crashes to the ground and cannot get up, sobbing. In Day Forty Seven, Rizavi and Kincade make a documentary aboard the IGF Atlas, recording several events and interviews. One of them is the capture of the Altean pilots that ride the new Robeasts. They consider Romelle and Allura as traitors. This upsets Allura as she is being rejected by her own people who have been corrupted and twisted by Honerva. Rizavi decides to secretly record the couple who are talking about it in a corridor. Allura is shaken by her people’s rejection and feels horrible, thinking Lance cannot relate. Indeed, Lance replies he cannot. However, he desires to do something to change that. He knows that Allura has suffered tremendously, but she still stands and endures, inspiring him and others. He says this is another of the reasons why he fell in love with her. Allura restores her good mood and smiles. They warmly hug, look at each other for an instant before they lovingly kiss again. On Clear Day, there is a change in the Alteans’ attitude after Hunk cooks them some food. Allura interviews one of them called Tavo who quickly states they don’t have much time and that Honerva will use Lotor to destroy everything. The witch activates a sort of self-destruct mechanism on his mind, and he collapses. Allura uses her magic and extracts a kind of parasite, one of the creatures the witch found experimenting on the Quintessence field. It seems to somehow communicate with Allura who looks exhausted. The IGF Atlas is forced to go to a planet they visited previously to provide security for a carnival. Allura returns to her room with Lance accompanying her. They are in her bed while she rests on his chest/shoulder and he hugs her with one arm. Lance wants to go with Allura to the carnival, but she declines as she needs to rest and does not feel well. He offers to keep her company. She wants him to go, have fun and bring her "something sparkly" which he agrees. He gets her a nice blue fluffy Lion despite being conned by the game manager, but Lance’s absence turns out to be a bad move. Allura begins to have horrible nightmares with Lotor luring her to fuse with the parasite which she releases... In, Knights of Light part 1, Allura is having another nightmare on a dark realm, alone. It isn’t until Lance calls her name that she wakes up, disoriented. She admits fusing with the creature and calls for a meeting with Shiro, Coran and all Team Voltron. The parasite gives Allura a link with Honerva, and she proposes to use it to find her through the Infinite Void, a sort of mental realm. Lance is not comfortable with the idea but relents after everyone votes for the plan. Allura knows he just wants to keep her safe and holds his hand, cheering him up as they will have their sharpshooter for support. They enter the realm and find a dark wall that Allura thinks is Honerva’s mind. All except Keith are absorbed by the wall where they split up and must fight a dark figure of their own. They all win their fight, and the figures turn out to be the former and original Paladins, now free of their dark entities. In Lance’s case, he meets King Alfor. The King can feel Lance’s love for Allura and viceversa. The King tells Lance the biggest dilemma in life is who to journey with. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the noble King is glad that Allura chose Lance. They all meet where Keith stayed. After so long, Allura finally reunites with her father. Despite his protests of fusing with the entity, Allura creates a portal to enter Honerva’s mind. An important thing to note here is that Lance did honor his promise to not let King Alfor and his legacy down and she manages to see his father because of Lance. In, Knights of Light part 2, they dive deep into Honerva’s mind and memories discovering it was she who killed and corrupted the original Paladin’s spirits with the dark entity. Lance insists that she must get rid of it, but Keith correctly states they cannot as they will lose the link to Honerva. At the mind’s "core", the Paladins fight and defeat Zarkon in his Robeast armor, uncorrupting him of the entity, and deduce Honerva’s goal: find a reality where she can live with her family. This would be catastrophic as she will destroy all realities in the process. Suddenly, Allura screams in pain. Lance and King Alfor try to help her. Zarkon realizes it is the entity’s fault as it is controlled by Honerva. All the Paladins form Voltron and use the Flaming Sword to escape. Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance wake up, but Allura does not. In Uncharted Regions, the Team returns to the IGF Atlas. Allura has now become comatose, and they deduce the witch used the entity against Allura. Coran protests, but Lance firmly states she will be OK. They are interrupted by Shiro calling them to the bridge. They come up with a plan and deduce her next move but cannot get close as only Allura can create wormholes to approach their enemy. Lance returns to Allura’s side. He grabs, holds her hand and sends a prayer: Not knowing if she can hear him, he says they need her help... the Team, the Universe, all realities need her... but above all: HE needs her, he cannot imagine this world without her and implores her to come back to him... Miraculously, she wakes up, slightly opens her eyes, looks towards him and very softly calls his name. Our hero raises his head and delightfully sees his prayer has been answered. This beautiful, incredible and heart-melting scene is their eleventh moment as Lance has never ever opened his heart in such way and brought her back from her coma. He escorts and helps her to the bridge where everyone is delighted to see her back. She opens the wormhole to bring the IGF Atlas to the battlefield. In The End is the Beginning, Honerva has succeeded in opening the portal to enter other realities. They journey to the origin of space-time, and the witch destroys all realities but one. The IGF Atlas and Voltron have merged into a massive mecha, sort of a Super Voltron. They stop her from destroying the last reality and appear in the origin. Allura convinces Honerva that they can repair the damage that was done but will require a massive cost. Allura states that this is where they part ways... She sadly says goodbye to each and everyone on the Team, Lance being the last one. They hold each other’s hands... Lance hopes there is another way, but Allura replies there is none. Crying, he says that she is too important to the cause, and to him. Allura, with a torrent of tears, says she will always be with him and will always love him... They give each other one last kiss. When their lips separate, Lance’s cheeks glow and show blue Altean marks... Allura gives him one last smile before a light shines. There, the original Paladins, King Alfor, Zarkon and Lotor welcome Allura and Honerva. Allura gives the Team one last smile before departing... All realities are restored, and Super Voltron splits up. Blue’s cockpit is empty. The poor and saddened Lance comments she did it and saved them all while holding their photo of their first kiss and date in his hand. Hunk sees a new planet that was not there before. Lance realizes that this new planet that was created is no other than Altea... One year later, Lance now spends his time between Earth and Altea. When on Altea, he spends his time with some kids telling them the tale of what Allura did. One of the kids asks if he misses her. He replies he does so very much but is reminded of her everywhere he looks. So, in a way, she is still with him. They have a private feast in front of Allura’s monument and have a toast for her. In the middle of the night, the Lions growl and wake up the Paladins. Each Lion looks at their Paladin for a moment. Their eyes glow a bright yellow. Interestingly, Blue looks at Lance with bright blue eyes. He smiles with a tear in his eyes while his marks glow the same color as Blue’s eyes. The Lions fly away from Altea... Moments Season 1 Rise of Voltron *Allura proposes to activate the particle barrier for defense. Lance replies that she has activated his particles only to be interrupted Shiro. *When Hunk proposes that they escape, Lance seconds and proposes to take Allura. Fall of the Castle of Lions *Allura chats telepathically with the mice, one of them combs its hair and alters its eyes to imitate Lance, Allura commenting “''That seems like Lance''”. Taking Flight *Allura pats Lance's shoulder while talking to him. Rebirth *Allura needs to land on the Balmera. When she proposes to go, Lance has a surprised look. She space-jumps from the Castle. Lance is the first that sees her and asks if it’s her before engaging the Robeast with the rest of Team Voltron. Collection and Extraction *Lance fantasizes himself atop of the defeated Galra Emperor, and Allura idolizing him. *Lance asks Pidge and Hunk if Allura talks about him when he’s not in the room. Hunk jokes that she does so all the time, Lance gets very excited by this answer. *Lance is shocked over Allura gettin captured. The Black Paladin *Keith proposes not to go to rescue Allura, Lance quickly sides against the idea. Season 2 Shiro’s Escape *Allura wants to stay in the Castle, and Lance volunteers to stay with her for her protection. Allura is annoyed by his statement. Eye of the Storm *When Allura collapses, Lance rushes to her side. The Ark of Taujeer *Lance flirtily tells Allura that he would travel across the galaxy for her. *Lace becomes jealous when he finds out that Keith and Allura went off in a pod together. *When Keith and Allura Space Mall *Lance approaches Allura with a flirting tone and offers to take her shopping, but Coran says no. Allura says that she would love something sparkly, but Coran rejects again, leaving her dissapointed. Belly of the Weblum *Lance asks Allura for a good luck/goodbye kiss. Allura is annoyed, and Coran uses one of the space mice to kiss him. Season 3 Tailing a Comet * Lance watches Allura take out several Galra, and comments on how awesome she is. * Lance admits to Keith, that Allura has advanced in her skills as a paladin the fastest. Season 4 Black Site *Lance becomes jealous of Matt having a crush on Allura. Season 5 Blood Duel *Lance gets jealous over Lotor proposing an alliance to Allura. Post Mortem *Lance becomes jealous of Lotor and Allura on the bridge together. *Lance sides with Allura. White Lion *Lance is opposed to Allura and Lotor going alone. Unfortunately for him, she insists goes anyway. *Lance frequently asks the other Paladins if they think Allura and Lotor are okay or coming back. *Lance looks on jealously at Allura and Lotor. All Good Things * Allura snaps out of her thought when Lance calls her name. Season 6 Omega Shield * Lance looks at Allura and Lotor with jealousy. * Allura hugs Lance’s head caringly. * Lance hugs himself while thinking about Allura. Monster and Mana * Lance is upset by Allura leaving them all for Lotor. The Colony * Lance tells Allura to get back safe. She replies she will. * Lance tells Rommelle that they can't attack Allura and Lotor. * Lance tells Allura to get away from Lotor. * Allura places herself between Lance and Lotor. * Allura yells Lance's name as he is thrown by Shiro. * Allura helps Lance get back up, carrying him with his arm around her. Defender of All Universes * Allura calms Lance as he cries over Shiro. Season 7 The Ruins *When Keith and Krolia wake the paladins, Lance complains it is pointless since there is no day nor night in space. Allura immediately agrees with him. Lion’s Pride Part 2 *During the earth cleanup, the Red and Blue Lions are seen working together to lift a big pile of rubble. Behind the Scenes Showrunners Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery on Aug 10, 2018. Among other things, some romantic subplots were discussed. Fanon Allurance had a small following at the start of the series, but grew during some of their moments in season three and four. It's one of the most popular het ships in the Voltron fandom. Fan art of the two, whether it be romantic or platonic, is rather common. Fans of the ship often enjoy depicting the two hanging out while doing activities like shopping, beauty treatments, sharing sweet treats, and other fun hobbies. It's from this, along with a favored pastel-colored theme, that some fans affectionately dub the ship "Cotton Candy". During New York Comic Con 2017, Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery (both executive producers and co-showrunners for the show) were asked what Lance would look for or need in a romantic partner. Lauren responded with "I think he needs someone who is self-assured and knows herself, so that he can kind of become that same person and know himself." Some fans believe this fits Allura and the direction the development between Lance and Allura is taking in the show. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Allura/Lance tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In the original series, all the paladins had a crush on Allura. Lance is the only one whose crush carried over. * Lance is the first and last character to be shown interacting with Allura. * Lance and Allura have kissed three times. Gallery : Variations :Hallurance refers to the ship between Hunk, Lance and Allura :Kallurance refers to the ship between Keith, Lance and Allura :Shallurance refers to the ship between Shiro, Lance and Allura Navigation